You Left Me
by silencyghost
Summary: Summary in story
1. We're Done

You Left Me

Summary: When Beck and Jade break up Beck is devestated and seeks comfort. Tori. But when Jade wants him back who will he choose? The girl he loved for over 2 years or the girl he developed feelings for just a few weeks ago?

A/N: There will be a sequel, which is going to be a crossover

Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jade's pov

I'm seriously in a **bad **mood. Beck and me are text-fighting in Sikowitz's class and he will just not stop defending Tori!

What does she have that makes **everybody** love her!?

"What? What!?" I said as I read the text Beck just sent me.

"Ok, ok" I said to Beck as I sent him a text.

"What!? What!?" He said.

"You read me"

Then Little Miss Perfect just happened to walk in.

Yay. Not.

"Hey so-" She started but I cut her off. "Stay out of this Tori!" I yelled at her.

"Why do you always have to mean to her?" Beck asked

Why is he even defending her?!

**I'm **his girlfriend.

"Why do you always defend her?!" I asked him standing up so I was facing him.

"Because you never admit it when your wrong!" He yelled also standing up.

I was shocked that he yelled at me. He never yelled at me...until Tori came.

"When am I ever wrong?" I asked him crossing my arms.

He rolled his eyes. Nobody rolls their eyes at me.

"You know what?" I said picking up my bag.

"We're **done**!" I yelled at him before I ran out of the classroom and into the girls' bathroom.

I went inside the stall and let out the tears I was holding in.


	2. The Call

Tori's pov

Wow. Thats all I can say as I saw Jade and Beck break up...again. I hope I dont have to play 'love' doctor again. The last time I

did Beck's dad wound up in a hospital with a broken arm! It's a long story.

What if Jade blames me for this?! I shuddered at the thought of Jade doing awlful things to me.

Calm down Vega! It's not like Jade's gonna **physically **hurt me, right? Oh, what am I thinking? She's Jade! She'll do anything to

turn my life into a living hell.

And now she'll be even more mean than usual.

Jade's pov

This is all Vega's fault! I knew she was always trying to steal Beck away from me! Ever since she came me and Beck had

problems! I swear I'll do everything I can to make her life a living hell. And I know just who to call.

I dialed the number and waited impaitently for him to pick up.

Finally, on the third ring he answered.

"Hello?" He said

"Hey, it's me. I have a job for you that involves a certain brunette"

"No, no! I cant! Not her! I love her!" He pleaded.

Aww, how sweet...to bad he's gonna end up losing her at the end. Whether he likes it or not.

Xxxxxxx

A/N: Dun,dun,dun! What's Jade gonna do to Tori? And who was the person Jade was on the phone with?

Also, special thanks to pinkcrazyness for following my story!


	3. IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!

Ok, feel free to throw tomatoes at me since this is not a real chapter. I just feel like **NO ONE **is reading my story :(

Except for Pinkcrazyness who followed it.

So, I dont want to be those authors who put off a story unless they get a certain amount of reviews,follows, or favs

but so far only Pinkcrazyness followed.

So, even if you're a guest without an account you could still review.

So **PLEASE REVIEW, FOLLOW, OR FAV! PLEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSE!**

So, until I get at least ** ONE** more review, follow, or fav...I wont post the next chapter :(

Sooo...PLEASE REVIEW, FAV, OR FOLLOW!

~Pinkybrain002


	4. I'll Do It

A/N: Ok, so whoever reads this chapter PLEASE review, follow, or fav. And I'm sorry that the chapters are short. Its my first story so the chapters might not be that long...BUT I am planning a sequel for this story which is a crossover.

Jade's pov

"Hello? Hello?!" All I heard was the dial tone

Ugghh

That wimp hung up! Oh well, if you want something done right you gotta do it yourself.

I grabbed my things and left the restroom.

Riiiinng

Oh my god, when are they gonna remove those bells?! I covered my ears and ran out to the exit.

Right now, I am not in the mood for more acting excersizes. Besides, I need to get some stuff and call that wimp

one more time.

I called the number again only to get voicemail.

'Hi caller. I'm not available right now but just leave your message after the beep. Beeeeeepp'

"Listen, meet me in the ally in an hour. And if you dont, lets just say your petite brunette is gonna have to deal with me"

I said as I hung up.

I walked back home and since my dad isnt here I have the house to myself.

My house is actually right in front of the ally.

I grabbed some papers and my phone and waited in the ally.

Finally, after 70 minutes the wimp shows up.

"You're late" I hissed at him.

"Sorry"

"Now, lets talk business." I said as I sat down on the cemeng floor.

"I told you, I cant!" He snapped

"Listen to me" I hissed

"You work for me and right now my job for you is to turn 'Little Miss. Perfect's' life into a living hell"

"Here" I said giving him the papers while standing up.

"These are Tori's papers. It has her full name, medical records, address, phone number, fears, likes, dislikes, and all that"

"Fine. I'll do it"

"Great...Danny"

I said walking away.

Now time to call Ryder.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

I think this is my longest chapter so far. So PLLLLLLLEEEEEDAAASSSSSSSSSE review, fav, or follow.

And of course, special thanks to Pinkcrazynesd for following


	5. ALSO IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!

Ok, I really want to hit 200 views so if I hit tht AND 3 or more reviews, follows, or favs I will post 2 chapters early for this story!

I will also post the next chapter for Love is a Lie early!

**So please help me reach this goal! And thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, followed, or faved!**


End file.
